Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2)
Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title '''Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gēmā"). She is actually revealed to be an AI along with Usami , created by Alter Ego to be a mole for the Future Foundation. She was the culprit of Chapter 5, where she was tricked into accidentally killing Komaeda. Appearance Chiaki has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. She is often seen wearing a pink backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Chiaki also wears black thigh highs and white shoes. She is always carried her bunny-like bag. Personality Chiaki normally has a sleepy disposition, but she concentrates hard when she plays games. She often helps Hajime Hinata during school trials and provides important points. Chiaki can also be stern when she tells people to do things and becomes a lot more lively when discussing games. Chiaki has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think everything she wants to say. She is extremely observant and analytical, but lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects. She usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe". Hajime once said that sometimes he wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence with a positive note. History 'Several spoilers follow this section!' Prior to the Tragedy Chiaki is not an actual human, and as a result, did not have a life before the Tragedy. Instead, after the Malefaction started, she was created as an AI along with Usami to moderate the others on the island. She was created by Alter Ego. This fact is revealed in the last trial, after Monokuma mentioned both Chiaki and Usami was a NPC/Observer of the Future Foundation. Island Life of Mutual Killing In the beginning, Chiaki is able to stayed calm in all situations, such as when Usami revealed herself and when Monokuma took over the island and forced them to killed if they wanted to get off the island. She does not believe anyone will kill, however. In Togami's party in the first chapter, she worried about Monokuma inflitrating the party, Chiaki stands guard outside of the old hotel lodge to keep Monokuma out of it, along with Usami. While standing guard, she encounters Kuzuryu , who was happened to walk by the lodge. (Though she suspects this is because Kuzuryu actually did want to join the party.) This becomes valuable evidence for proving Kuzuryu innocent, as it shows that he did not enter the lodge, and as a result, could not have killed Togami . Chiaki also play an important role along with Tanaka . Both of them discovered a space under the lodge, that culprit used as the murder place. In the second chapter, Chiaki attends the girls-only beach party, by brought ice creams and some games to be played. Chiaki were excited when Monokuma gave them a new motive, namely ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery. She explained to Hajime that she is the fans of the game series. Chiaki as Ultimate Gamer showed her ability to explained and helped him to found the true ending of the game by entered "Down-Up-Left-Left" button, with this, they could stated that the game are based on real life story. In the third chapter, To avoid despair fever spreading, Chiaki along with Sonia , Tanaka, Soda , and Saionji move to the motel in the thirds island. Chiaki makes a crucial discovery that heavily alters the scene of the crime. The black curtains in the meeting room at the hospital, to make it seem like it was at the live house, was used by Mikan Tsumiki . Tsumiki tricked Mioda into filming herself climbing up a ladder and hanging herself, though this was staged and convinces Hajime to check the live house, where he discovers Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji dead. In the forth chapter, she was the person who stoped Hajime, before entering the Final Dead Room. But later, Komaeda entered the Final Dead Room due to his eagerness to helped the students revealed the culprit of the fourth chapter. By the helped of Komaeda, Chiaki and Hajime were able to deduce the culprit. Chiaki is revealed to have been the culprit in Chapter 5. In an attempt to stop a fire, Chiaki accidentally kills Komaeda, through his efforts to reveal the traitor. Chiaki tells Hajime that she is the traitor, and Hajime is forced to prove this to everyone. They vote for Chiaki, relying on Komaeda's luck, and it is revealed that she is the true murderer, even though Komaeda was trying to keep the traitor alive as they were not influenced through despair. Chiaki and Monomi is executed afterwards. Chiaki appeared in Hajime's thoughts at Chapter 6. Chiaki convinces Hajime to keep his head high, and defeated Enoshima Junko and not fell in despair. As the New World Program shuts down, Chiaki's voice can be heard, saying that she'll never forget anyone, as they will be friends forever. Execution : Main article: Please Insert Coin Relationships Usami/Monomi Both Chiaki and Usami were created by Alter Ego. The two are usually together, trying to protect the other students from Monokuma and them falling into despair, as seen in Chapter 1 when the two are outside the beach house during Togami's party. When Chiaki is found guilty, the two are executed together. Hajime Hinata The two's bond is especially evident during chapter 4 onwards and in free-time events. In the strawberry house in chapter 4, Chiaki is the only one who stops Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room, saying that he'd lost his way. As no one else had even known his whereabouts at the time, it is implied that she genuinely cared for him. During class trials, Hajime frequently turned to Chiaki when the case seems to be going nowhere. Hajime generally sides with Chiaki during a case, and vice-versa. When Chiaki confesses as being the traitor in chapter 5, she relied on Hajime to prove her guilt. Much to the survivors Hajime's and dismay, the group gave in to Hajime's reasoning and trusted in Chiaki, believing that she was the murderer. Chiaki is also seen in Hajime's thoughts in chapter 6, willing him on, and to not fall into despair. Throughout various free-time events, it's hinted that the two were interested in each other romantically. In Chiaki's 4th free-time event, she falls into Hajime's chest while they are looking through storage boxes. Hajime comments about how fast his heart was racing and how they should meet together another time. In the 5th free-time event, the two of them "frolick" around the island, with Hajime chasing her. It's later revealed that she wanted to have a "date" and was turning to Hajime for information. At the end of the free-time event Hajime recollects that his partnership with Chiaki wasn't fake, and that if they escaped from the island, he would take Chiaki lots of places. Quotes *“Hey Nagito... I'm sorry, but can you please stop talking?” *“Don't you think there's something that's way more important than whether or not you have a talent?” *“Believe in yourself... If you don't have that... it doesn't matter how many talents you have, you still won't be able to hold your head up high...” *“I won't... forget any of you... I'll... never, ever forget... Even after this... I'll always be cheering you on from somewhere... since we'll be friends for eternity.” *“Bye bye guys. It's alright, a brilliant future will always be waiting for you. That's the truth, i'm sure of it. I know it.” *“Don't forget... about me. Even if we leave this place... always...” *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” (With Hajime Hinata) *“Because you are the kind of person who would properly build his argument and analyse things. Over here, you are also the calmest when it comes to dealing with things...” (to Hajime Hinata) Trivia *She enjoys any kind of video game, even if she thinks they're terrible, with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *Chiaki's ElectroID states that she dislikes alarm clocks. *Chiaki is the only character (along with Enoshima's A.I and Usami) who died in the second game. *Nanami means "Seven Seas" while Chiaki means "One Thousand Autumns". *In one of her free-times, she declared to Hinata that his father is a programmer. And "father" she mentioned presumbaly is Alter Ego or Chihiro Fujisaki. References Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Future Foundation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters